cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfsbane
'''Howard Andrew Wolfsbane '''is an evil wolf businessman and the main antagonist in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2. He is Matthew and Brodi's archenemy. Background Wolfsbane used to be the head chef in Wolf Town to the beloved king, Prince Carlos. Wolfsbane loved his job but yet he still wanted more. He wanted to be the ruler of Wolf Town but in order for Wolfsbane to do that, he needs to do something that's worthy of Prince Carlos and all of Wolf Town. Since most wolves love sheep feasts, Wolfsbane decided to cook up a sheep feast for Prince Carlos since he hasn't tried sheep before. Later that night, Wolfsbane snuck into Woolsville and he kidnapped a female sheep. He took her back to the Wolf Castle. He killed her and cooked her into a sheep feast. With the feast done, Wolfsbane decided to show it to Prince Carlos. Instead of Prince Carlos liking the sheep meal, he was outraged of what he did. Prince Carlos didn't know what to say because he told his kingdom, that the main rule of Wolf Town is to never cook a sheep. An outraged Prince Carlos banished Wolfsbane from Wolf Town, forever. After being kicked out of Wolf Town, Wolfsbane then vowed revenge on Prince Carlos for his exile. Personality Wolfsbane is a very deranged and greedy wolf. Even before, he was banished from Wolf Town, he was selfish, rude and haughty towards most of the castle servants but he was kind and respectful Prince Carlos in a very high manner. Wolfsbane liked Prince Carlos because of his role of being king and Wolfsbane will do anything to make himself king of Wolf Town, even if he has to dethrone Prince Carlos and his adoptive son, Buster, who's the prince of Wolf Town. After being banished from Wolf Town for his treachery, Wolfsbane grew angry and vowed revenge on Prince Carlos, Buster, all of Wolf Town and Woolsville for his banishment. He had two main goals in the movie. His first goal was to dethrone Prince Carlos and Buster and kill them with a poison shot and take place as king of Wolf Town. His second goal is to destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation and since the new business corporation will be filled with sheep, he can kidnap and kill every single sheep and cook them. Then he can sell them at expensive prices and become rich and powerful forever. Wolfsbane is one of the most evil and ruthless Wooten Villains in history. When Wolfsbane doesn't get what he wants, he turns into a psychopathic, ruthless and insane serial killer. He goes from rude and narcissistic to murderous and dangerous. He completely lost it when Matthew and Brodi attempted to destroy the bulldozer that was planning to destroy Woolsville. Wolfsbane appears to have a strong hatred of humans, which is why after he succeeds in his two goals, he'll rid the Earth of every human. Wolfsbane is mostly rude and abusive towards humans like when Matthew bumped into Wolfsbane, at the bus station, he told Matthew to get lost when Matthew accidentally bumped into him. Wolfsbane shows the same hatred of Brodi and his family. He dislikes the Mastiff family in different kinds of ways. It is possible that Wolfsbane had a physical interaction with Eddie's wife, Angel once. Wolfsbane hates Eddie the most because he's the cause of his most defeats in the past. Wolfsbane dislikes Archibald, Artie, and Stella because they're always helping Eddie with protecting Woolsville from him. Since Brodi was the youngest Mastiff, Wolfsbane wanted nothing to do with Brodi but until Brodi was interfering with his plans to take over, Woolsville, Wolfsbane then made a vow to kill Brodi along with Matthew. And most of all, Brodi's passion for music was the cause of Wolfsbane's death. Physical Appearance Wolfsbane is a large and muscular grey wolf wearing a black business suit with a black tie and shoes. He has yellow eyes, black fur, and a cream muzzle. During Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," he was seen wearing a golden business suit which explained his high greed for gold. When his ex-butler Anthony, threw the Aconitum into Wolfsbane's left eye, it gave him a sprained eye leaving that eye blind and useless to him. For the remainder of the film, Wolfsbane's clothes were in shreds which showed the traits of a psychopathic killer. Powers and Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Wolfsbane is an anthropomorphic wolf. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Unlike the other Wooten wolves in Wooten media, Wolfsbane was shown to be extremely strong when he became deranged and murderous. He was strong enough to punch Anthony off of the platform in a fit of rage ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Wolfsbane is able to move faster than any of his minions or enemies. * '''Genius Intellect: '''While Wolfsbane was extremely greedy, egotistical and selfish, he is shown to be extremely intelligent, skillfully inventive and organized ** '''Expert Inventor: '''With his money and high IQ, he's able to make machines that are powerful enough to help achieve his goals. ** '''Master Organizer: '''When Wolfsbane wanted to kill Eddie and Brodi, he decided to lure them to his lair by kidnapping their family and friends and hold them hostage in his lair and when Eddie and Brodi enter his lair, he'll murder them. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Years after being banished from Wolf Town for high treason to the king, Prince Carlos, Wolfsbane started his career as a violent, evil and intimidating murderer. He would sneak into Woolsville during the night and kidnap sheep. He would kill them, cook them and then sell the feast to people all over the globe for an expensive price. Wolfsbane had all of the money he wanted but yet, he still wanted more. He wanted to kill Prince Carlos and Buster and rule Wolf Town with power, fame, glory and most of all, gold. Wolfsbane was seen at the train station in Woolsville along with his minions, Anthony and Aswad. He was discussing his evil plan with them. Matthew bumped into Wolfsbane and Matthew politely apologized to Wolfsbane for that but Wolfsbane told Matthew to get lost in a rude tone. Matthew then asked Wolfsbane, what kind of wolf would have the worst manners ever. Wolfsbane then introduced himself to Matthew and then he told Matthew that he needs to go back to his hometown where it's crawling with "worthless humans." Later at the party in Woolsville, Wolfsbane had the idea of kidnapping Eddie's children, and Sensei's family and bring them to his lair where he can kill them in the most brutal way he can. He was able to kidnap Archibald, Artie, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. He wasn't able to kidnap Brodi because Brodi was able to hide from Wolfsbane and he wasn't able to get Sensei because Eddie saved him from being captured. Wolfsbane then took what he had back to his lair. Brodi was then able to acquire help from Matthew, who already knew who Wolfsbane is because he met him at the train station. Matthew agreed to help Brodi and Eddie save their friends and family from Wolfsbane's wrath. The next day while, Matthew, Brodi and, Eddie began their journey to save Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane. Meanwhile, one of Wolfsbane's probes were spying on the trio. He then recognized Matthew from the train station and he was wondering why he was helping Brodi and Eddie. Anthony told Wolfsbane that Matthew is an intelligent scientist who has saved the world from danger. Wolfsbane then ordered Aswad and Anthony to kill Matthew, Brodi and, Eddie. During the song, "Let's Do It My Way," Aswad and Anthony have tried several attempts to kill the trio but they failed. Aswad and Anthony then reported back to the lair where they told Wolfsbane that they failed. That made Wolfsbane very angry but it didn't make him very angry because knows that Matthew, Brodi and, Eddie will be in his lair in any second and when they come, he'll be ready. Meanwhile, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie were able to sneak inside Wolfsbane's lair without being seen by him or his minions. During Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," he mentioned that ever since he opened his coolest business corporation called "F.A.N.G.S., he has been making thousands and thousands of dollars and if he keeps his business thriving, he'll make more than dollars, he'll even make gold. He even mentioned that by tomorrow, Wolf Town and Woolsville will be his. While Wolfsbane had his back, Matthew had the opportunity to free Archibald and the others. But unfortunately, Wolfsbane caught Matthew and he ordered his men to attack Matthew along with Brodi and Eddie. Luckily, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie were able to escape Wolfsbane's lair and Wolf Town. Wolfsbane wasn't worried because he knew that Matthew, Brodi and Eddie will be back and he'll be prepared. After Matthew, Brodi and Eddie acquired help from Sensei and Prince Carlos, they went back to Wolf Town with some help from Prince Carlos' adoptive son, Buster. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster snuck back into Wolf Town and into Wolfsbane's lair without being spotted by him or his minions. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster tried to everyone out safely but due to Buster's phobia of flying, they got caught by Wolfsbane and Aswad put Matthew and the others in a larger and much stronger cage and he placed a cloth on the cage. A couple of hours later, Wolfsbane revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat heading straight towards a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane and his men left the boat, his last words were: “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” Wolfsbane then left the boat hoping that Matthew and the others will die. Luckily, Matthew and the others were able to get off of the boat before it reached the waterfall. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia to cover their tracks. Somehow, after Brodi and his family left Columbia, they got kidnapped by Wolfsbane where they were taken as prisoners and were going to be killed. Matthew was then able to figure out what Wolfsbane's plan was. It was to kill Prince Carlos and Buster and then rule Wolf Town and then to destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation. Matthew then made a run back to Wolf Town to save Brodi and his family from being killed. Matthew was then able to free Brodi and his family but unfortunately, Wolfsbane caught them trying to escape in the X-15 and he used his magnet ray to catch them. Matthew, Brodi and his family were prisoners again. Wolfsbane then told his plan to Matthew, Brodi and his family and he was going to kill Prince Carlos and Buster with an Aconitum shot. But before Wolfsbane could use it, he had to test it out on a human which would be Matthew. Wolfsbane then ordered Anthony to bring him the container of Aconitum. While Anthony was pouring the Aconitum into a beaker, Matthew tried to talk Anthony out of doing evil work because even if he does succeed, Wolfsbane will still treat him badly and one day, Wolfsbane might kill him. Wolfsbane then told Anthony not to listen to Matthew but luckily Anthony had a change of heart and to prove it to Matthew, he threw the Aconitum into Wolfsbane's left eye and since the poison liquid was strong, it gave him a sprained eye. Wolfsbane then punched Anthony off of the platform, hoping that he would die. Wolfsbane almost had the attempt to kill Matthew by injecting him with the Aconitum but the needle was shot out of Wolfsbane's hands by Charles' gun. Charles, Rebecca, Adam, Sensei, Ruby, Buster, Prince Carlos, Calvin, Nelson, Anthony and the others appeared and they started to attack Wolfsbane and his men. Wolfsbane was seen fighting Prince Carlos in an epic sword fight. Matthew and Brodi then attempted to stop the bulldozer from destroying Woolsville since it was on auto-pilot. Wolfsbane then went onto the bulldozer to kill Matthew and Brodi. When Wolfsbane was about to stab Matthew, Brodi pushed Matthew out of the way and he ended up breaking the controls of the bulldozer with his sword. The breakage caused the bulldozer to drive straight into the vat of Aconitum where it started to sink very slowly. Wolfsbane then attempted to kill Brodi with his sword but Matthew grabbed his sword and he pointed it at him. Wolfsbane then punched Matthew out of the bulldozer where he was about to fall to his death but he grabbed the edge of the bulldozer. Wolfsbane was then about to push Matthew into the Aconitum but the bulldozer bumped into the wall and the impact caused Wolfsbane to fall out of the bulldozer but he grabbed Matthew's leg and he then attempted to inject the needle of Aconitum in his leg and kill him. Brodi then used his new and improved magical guitar to save Matthew. Brodi then played some perfect notes with his guitar and the wave of magic blinded Wolfsbane and then he let go of Matthew's leg then he fell into the vat of Aconitum and since it was poison, he was burned alive and then he dissolved into it. The needle of Aconitum was the last thing to go. With Wolfsbane dead, peace and happiness was restored back to Woolsville and Wolf Town, sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again, Prince Carlos and Buster were saved, Anthony was made Prince Carlos' new assistant and Matthew got adopted by Brodi and the Mastiff family. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Wolfsbane doesn't make a physical appearance but he is mentioned by the characters who had an interaction with him. The Karate Boy Wolfsbane was mentioned when Stella told Matthew that he did a great job fighting the opponents in the competition liked he did with Wolfsbane. This was 5 years after his death. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Businesspeople Category:Deceased characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Singing characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Dancers Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Antagonists Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Those destroyed Category:British characters Category:Thieves Category:Captains